Spoby one shots!
by perfect.little.fanfics
Summary: One shots about Spencer and Toby! Please leave requests! I will try to write as many as possible.
1. sick Spencer

**So this is going to be a book I felt inspired to write. It's just a bunch of one shots about Spoby. Occasionally I will write two shots but the majority will be one shots.**

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

I walk into The Brew to order two coffees.

"Is this one for Spencer?" Emily asks, holding up the cup containing Spencer's favorite coffee.

"Yeah," I grin. "I just got back from a conference and I was going to go surprise her."

"Aw. That's sweet Toby, but Spencer's sick. She can barely eat. She's been sick for almost a week." Em frowns.

I feel so bad for my baby. "Why didn't anyone call me? I would have came back to check on her." I ask.

"That's what Spence said. She said that this was an important meeting and she didn't want to mess it up for you." Emily says, handing me my change.

"Thanks Em. I need to run." I say, heading for the door.

I run to my truck and drive to Spence's as fast as I can. When I go inside, I run up the stairs after seeing that she's not in the living room. When I enter her room, I see Spencer asleep in her bed and Aria sitting in the red chair next to the window.

Aria looks up, "Hey Toby. I didn't know you were going to be back. Veronica asked me to stay with Spence until she gets home from work tonight."

"How has she been?" I whisper, not taking my eyes off of Spencer.

"Today has been one of the worst. She just went back to sleep about thirty minutes ago. Before that she was in the bathroom for about an hour throwing up."

After she says that, I slip off my shoes and crawl into bed with Spencer.

 **Aria's P.O.V.**

I watch as Toby crawls in bed with Spencer. As soon as he puts his head on the pillow, Spencer turns over and wraps her arms around Toby, cuddling into him.

"Toby?" Spencer asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. It's me, Spence." Toby whispers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

A smile lights up Spencer's face. It's the second time I've seen her smile the whole time she's been sick. The only other time was when Toby sent her a god morning text yesterday.

"I missed you Tobes." Spencer murmurs.

"I missed you too sweetheart. But I'm here now." Toby kisses her forehead. "You are burning up baby."

As they talk, the smile stays on Spencer's face. I decide to step out and head downstairs to give them some privacy until Veronica gets home.

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

I cuddle with Spencer, peppering her face with kisses until she drifts off to sleep. After she drifts off, I play with her hair, watching her. She looks so relaxed when she's asleep. I know how much she hates it when she's sick.

After about an hour, Aria comes back in the room.

"Veronica just came home. I'm going to grab my bag so I can go." Aria says, picking up her bag. "Tell Spence I said bye."

I nod and smile, afraid that if I talk I will wake Spencer whose head is on my chest.

Aria walks down and I hear her and Veronica talk for a few minutes before the door shuts.

Veronica sticks her head into the room, smiling. "Hey Toby. I'm glad that you are here. Maybe she will be able to get some decent sleep. She always relaxes when you are here."

"I'm glad to be here." I smile.

"Well, I'm making some chicken noodle soup. See if you can get Spencer to come down and eat some later." She says, shutting the door.

I am so glad that Spencer's parents have accepted our relationship now. I think that they realize that I will do anything for their daughter.

After a few minutes, Spencer starts to stir. She opens her eyes and sits up, pulling me up with her.

"Hey baby. How do you feel?" I ask.

"Mmm okay. It's easier to sleep knowing that you are here with me." Spencer says, crawling in between my legs and resting her back against my front.

"Your mom cooked you some soup. Do you want to eat?" I ask, putting my arms around her.

"Will you come with me?" Spencer asks weakly, turning around to look into my eyes.

I smile, "Of course Spence."

She kisses my shoulder before starting to stand.

I jump out of the bed and wrap my arms around her, assisting her.

Spencer wraps her arms around my neck, weakly asking, "Carry me?"

I immediately pick her up bridal style, cradling her to my chest. I place tender kisses to her head as I walk down the stairs.

I walk over to the bar and place her on a bar stool.

"Thank you Tobes." Spencer says, hugging my side.

"Hey Spencer. How are you feeling today sweetie?" Veronica asks. Ever since the divorce, Veronica seems to appreciate and look out for Spencer more.

"Okay, a little better than the rest of the week." Spencer tells her.

Veronica laughs as she places the soup in front of Spencer. "Well I wonder why that could be. Maybe because Toby is here?"

I smile but feel guilty because I haven't been here when Spencer needed me.

"Toby. Sit down. Do you want some soup?" Veronica offers.

I nod as Spencer rests her hand on my knee.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to take off work and take you to the doctor. I made your appointment today." Veronica tells us.

Spencer immediately blanches at the thought of visiting a doctor.

"Do I have to go?" Spencer whines, looking down at her uneaten soup.

"Yes honey." Veronica sighs.

"Can Toby take me? Please?" Spencer asks looking between me and her mother.

Veronica looks at me and I nod.

"If that's what you want." Veronica says. "But right now, you need to eat. I have to go finish some work. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Want me to feed you, baby?" I ask, playing with Spencer's hair.

She shyly nods pushing her bowl over to me. I pick up the spoon and bring it to her mouth, smiling.

After she finishes the bowl of soup, I pick her up and bring her back upstairs. As soon as I place her on the bed, she gets up and runs to the bathroom. I follow her, holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back as she throws up into the toilet.

When she is finished, she turns around and cries into my chest.

"Shh. Baby, it's okay." I whisper, stroking her back and kissing the crown of her head.

She cries for a few minutes then says, "I love you Toby. So much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Spence." I smile. "Do you want me to run you a bath?"

She nods and I break away from her embrace to fix the water just how she likes it.

"I'll be in your room if you need me Spence." I say, heading to the door.

"Wait!" Spencer croaks out. "You can stay. I don't want you to leave me."

I smile and tell her that I'm just going to get her clothes but I will be back.

When I walk back into the bathroom, Spencer is sitting in the filled tub, looking at me expectantly.

I sit on a stool next to Spencer's makeup before she says, "Uh Toby? Can you help me? Please?"

"Of course sweetheart." I stand and take off my clothes before joining Spencer in the tub.

I sit against the back of the tub and she leans against me as I put shampoo in my hands and run them through her hair. I wash it out then do the same thing with conditioner before taking soap and a washcloth to wash her body.

After her bath is finished, she dries off and smiles at the clothes I picked out for her.

I had brought a pair of my boxers that I leave here for when I stay and my anchor shirt.

When we go back to her room, I lay her in the bed before asking, "Is there anything you need babe?"

"Just hold me"


	2. my boyfriend will kick your

**Please leave reviews and requests!**

 **Sorry if you don't like the way Dean is portrayed in this.**

Spencer's P.O.V.

"I said it before and I'll say it again Spencer. I know you have a boyfriend and I don't care. I have to kiss you." Dean says, leaning in. I try to push him away, but he grab my face and brings him lips to mine.

I continue to try to push him away but he is stronger than me. I finally bite down on his lip causing him to wince in pain but his lips remain on mine. I stomp on his foot and push him as hard as I can.

"Wow Spence! I don't know if you felt the same way but that kiss was magical. I saw fireworks." Dean states while putting his arm around me.

"Dean. Get away from me. I don't know if you remember but I have a strong boyfriend that will kick your ass." I say, shoving him away and running to my car.

He runs after me and tries to get in my car. Luckily, I am able to lock my doors before he gets in.

I drive as fast as I can without getting pulled over. I notice Dean following me and realize that when we get to my house, he will easily be able to get in behind me. I drive to the safest place I can think of.

I run up the steps and see Dean parking his car. I beat on Toby's door yelling for him.

Finally, Toby opens the door. "Spence, what are you doing here? Not that I don't love you being here, course." Toby says, pulling me inside into his tight embrace with an adorable smile.

I wrap my arms around him and sigh, happy to be in his arms. I kick the door shut when I remember Dean downstairs.

"Toby?" I frown, walking with him to sit on the couch. "I have to tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it."

"What is it Spence?" Toby asks, running his fingers through my hair.

"Well, Dean kissed me. And wouldn't stop kissing me and I tried to push him away but he wouldn't stop and I'm really really sorry and I love you and I didn't want to cheat on you but he would- wouldn't stop." I say. At the end, I am in tears.

"Baby," Toby says, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder, trying to contain my tears. Toby starts again, "It's okay, Spencer."

I look up at him, "You're not mad?"

"Sweetheart, I could never be mad at you for something that's not your fault. I'm livid at Dean though. When I find Dean, I'm going to kick his little ass." Toby strokes my hair.

"I'm really sorry Tobes." I say. I can't apologize enough. I remember what happened when I told him about kissing Johnny and Colin.

 _"Really Spencer? You kissed that jerk? One, you already had a boyfriend, and two, he could have gotten you arrested." Toby yelled, looking at me with tears in his eyes._

 _"Well he was there for me when my boyfriend wanted nothing to do with me!" I yelled._

 _"And I'm sorry for that but you didn't have to go around kissing everyone you saw." Toby yelled, making me flinch. That really hurt._

 _"Toby, I'm sorry. I just really needed someone and you weren't there and-" I start before he interrupts me._

 _"Spence, I love you but I can't do this anymore. I mean you cheated on me and waited for Hanna to make a joke for me to find out about it?" He exclaimed, walking to my door. It was true though. I was trying to find a way to tell him but Hanna made a joke about it._

 _"Toby! Wait!" I screamed, running after him._

 _"I'm sorry Spencer, but we need a break. Hey, while I'm gone you can kiss whoever you want and not have to worry about me getting mad." He said, slamming the door._

I frown as I think about that but then smile as I remember when we got back together.

 _I walked out of Rosewood High to see the tan truck I had come to love. I looked up to see Toby walking towards me. I put my head down and sped up. I didn't want an awkward confrontation._

 _He grabbed my arm, "Spence? Can I talk to you?"_

 _I thought about it and realized that he would never do anything to hurt me, no matter what happens. I nodded and followed him to a table._

 _"Spencer," Toby started, taking my hands in his. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have broken up with you or reacted like that. I understand why you kissed those guys. I shouldn't have been such a jerk about it. I had a rough day at work and I took it out on you which I should never do. I'm really sorry. I was just wondering-"_

 _I cut him off. "Toby. Don't act like it was all your fault. I shouldn't have kissed those guys. When I was kissing them, all I thought about was kissing you. I really missed you but that wasn't an excuse to kiss someone else. I love you so much and I hope you can forgive me."_

 _"I love you too Spence. Do you think you can forgive me?" Toby asked giving me his puppy dog eyes. I nodded, smiling at him._

 _"Well then, Spencer Hastings, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked playfully._

 _"As long as you want to be my boyfriend." I said, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately._

 _"I love you, girlfriend." Toby whispered against my lips, making me giggle._

 _"Not as much as I love you, boyfriend."_

"Spencer, this wasn't your fault, you don't need to apologize. I love you. And tonight is about making you feel better. Tomorrow is about kicking Dean's ass." Toby chuckles, causing me to smile.

As I tell Toby the story again, he laughs as I tell him about stomping on Dean's foot.

"So Spence, how about I make you some coffee and we can cuddle and watch movies?" Tony suggests, giving me his adorable smile

"That sounds like a great idea." I smile back, pecking Toby's lips as he gets up.

As soon as Toby returns and puts in a movie, I place myself in his lap as he laces his fingers with mine then wraps them around my waist.

"Tomorrow, we need to find Dean so I can show him what's mine and not his." Toby grins, kissing my temple before pressing play on the remote.


	3. i would be honored

**So I know that most of the oneshots so far have been about one of them comforting the other, but I promise that this will be the last one for at least two chapters like that! I know that I wrote a short scene about this in the last chapter, but this is a different, longer version.**

 **So please keep reviewing and leaving prompts. I'm going to start working on those after this.**

 **This is set in season 5 when Spencer and Toby are fighting- after she kisses Johnny and Colin.**

 **Spencer's P.O.V.**

After saying goodbye to Emily at The Brew, I think about going upstairs to see Toby, but he will probably yell at me or be at work.

I decide to just walk home. As I walk past the park, I see a familiar figure slumped near a wall with their head in their hands. I would recognize that figure anywhere. Even though we are fighting, my heart sinks. I slowly walk up to him. I sit and lean against the wall next to him. He looks up, "Spencer?"

The look on his face breaks my heart into pieces. "Come here Tobes," I whisper while opening my arms for him. He collapses into my arms, burying his face into my neck and loosely hugging me. I run my fingers through his hair and rub his back as the sobs shake his body.

After a few minutes, the sobs start to quiet. "Toby," I lift up his chin so he is looking me in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you even care Spencer?" He sits up, moving away from me.

"What do you mean? I care because I care about you so much and I love you more than anything. It hurts to know that you are hurting. Please tell me what's wrong," I whisper.

Toby takes out his phone and passes it to me. I read the text he just received.

 _Looks like your pretty little girlfriend has been busy. While you have been trying to help her, she found someone else to kiss. Oh wait! Two someone elses! -A_

Attached to the text are pictures of me kissing Johnny and Colin. I have never felt more guilty in my life. I cannot believe that I could do something like that to Toby.

"Toby, I'm so sorry." I start.

"Save it, Spencer. The text is true. I have been working an insane amount of time to protect you and figure out who this person is and you do something like this to me. You could have at least broken up with me before you hooked up with two random guys. Not just any two random guys, one of them tried to get you arrested!"

I frown, "I didn't hook up with anybody. You're the only person who I've ever done that with. You're the only person I could even think about doing that with. I love you, Toby. I honestly cannot believe that I actually kissed them. I'm sorry Toby."

"I am too, Spence. I know that I have been working alot lately, but I had something special planned for us this weekend. I already asked your mom and everything. We were going to leave tonight, and go to the lake house. It was going to be something romantic to make up for how much I've been working and how I've been acting. I'm sure you would rather go with Mr. Art Thief though." Toby explains, yelling towards the end.

My guilt doubles when I hear his plans. He went through all of that effort and I blew it. I ruin everything. I feel tears start to stream down my face.

"Toby," I choke out. "I'm sorry, babe. I love you with all of my heart. If I could take back anything I've done in my life, it would be kissing them. Do you think you can ever forgive me?" I ask. I see his face soften as he looks up and sees the tears running down my face.

He pulls me into his warm embrace. "I'm sorry for yelling baby girl. Of course I'll forgive you. How could I not? I love you." Toby whispers against my hair.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." I smile.

"So Miss Hastings, will you accompany me to the lake house this weekend?" Toby laughs, standing and offering his hand to me.

"I would be honored." I giggle before standing and taking his hand.

 **Sorry this is so short.**

 **Please pm me if you watched 6x10 and want to talk about it!**


	4. I'm glad she's with him

**This was requested by a guest. Keep sending in requests. I am working on them. This takes place in the beginning of season 5.**

Spencer's P.O.V.

I wake up to loud knocking on the door downstairs. I disentangle myself from Toby and slip on a pair of shorts before brushing my hair and walking down the stairs. I walk over to the door before noticing Andrew outside.

I swing open the door, "Andrew! What are you doing here?"

He chuckles, coming into my house, "We arranged to study here this morning. Sorry if I woke you."

"Its fine," I murmur, wishing I was upstairs with Toby. Andrew begins to set up his stuff on the couch as I say, "I'm going to run upstairs. I'll be right back."

I start walking to the stairs to warn Toby about Andrew's presence when I hear feet coming down. "Spence? Babe, are you down here?"

Andrew's P.O.V.

A voice calls for Spencer and I look up. That Cavanaugh guy is walking down Spencer's stairs in a pair of sweatpants with no shirt on.

"Sorry, Spence. I didn't realize you had company." Toby says, walking over to Spencer near the couch.

Spencer guides Toby over to me. He shakes my hand, hard. I wonder if he is going to be here the whole time. I know they have been dating for a long time, but really would it kill him to put on a shirt.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be upstairs if you need anything," Toby says, kissing Spencer's forehead and turning back to go upstairs. Before he can get very far, Spencer grabs his arm and whispers something in his ear, making him chuckle before kissing him on the cheek and sending him upstairs. I roll my eyes as Spencer turns around. Luckily she doesn't catch me and smiles, "So, what do you want to study first?"

"Is history okay with you?" I ask, smiling at her.

"Sure, let me grab my book," Spencer says, grabbing her bag.

After we study for a minute, Spencer remembers that she needs her notebook which for some reason she left in her bathroom. I sigh as she walks up the stairs. Who knows what is going to happen in that bathroom.

I'm not just jealous of Toby Cavanaugh. Oh no, I'm mad at him too. last year, he did something that ruined Spencer. I came to swoop in and help put her back together, but of course whatever Cavanaugh boy did was automatically forgiven. Of course, Toby took my opportunity from me. The worst part about this is how much he values Spencer. If he was some mean jerk, it would be easy for me to come in and sweep Spencer off of her feet. But of course, he looks at Spencer like she is his world and she does the same to him.

I hear Spencer knock and say, "Tobes. I need to grab something but I'll be right out." I hear her walk in and giggle, "Toby. Shut up." Pretty soon, Spencer is sitting on the couch next to me. I begin calling out questions, but she seems distracted. "Spencer, is something wrong?" I ask, setting down the notebook.

"Oh no. It's nothing really. I was just thinking about Alison being back. I just saw her dad drive up next door. No big deal." Spencer smiles.

Spencer picks up the notebook and begins calling out questions to me. After five or six questions, Toby comes down the stairs. "I hate to interrupt, but I just wanted to tell you bye."

"Toby," Spencer starts drawing out the name. "You said that you were staying tonight."

"I am, baby. I'll be back later. I promise." Toby grins as Spencer pulls him in for short kiss.

" I'll see you later babe. Love you." Spencer says, hugging Toby before letting him walk to the door as he calls out a quick love you.

Spencer and I study for a while before I hear her stomach growl. I glance at my watch as she apologizes. I see that it is almost noon and ask, "Spence, you want to grab something to eat? We can finish this later.

"That's okay. We are almost done then I have food left from last night." Spencer says, smiling as I assume she is thinking about whatever happened last night.

Just then, the door bursts open. Toby walks in with a drink tray and a bag. He walks over to the counter and puts the bag down. Then, he comes behind the couch and reaches around Spencer to place a coffee in her hands. "Your favorite." With that, he hands a coffee to me. "Sorry Andrew. I didn't know what you like so I just got black coffee. I got some sugar and creamer though."

Of course, on top of the way he treats Spencer, he is nice to me too. He moves to stand behind Spencer and she reaches up to put her arms around him. "I got some food too if you want anything." Toby says, kissing Spencer's hair.

Spencer stands up and walks over to the bar and opens the bag. "Toby! You got Chinese. How did you know did you know that's what I was craving?"

"You only told me a hundred times last night." Toby chuckles. I realize that we probably aren't going to do much studying and begin to pack up my stuff.

"Andrew! I got plenty. Come eat." Toby smiles.

"My dad just texted that I need to be home. Sorry. See you tomorrow Spence. Bye." I lie, walking out the door as Spencer waves.

I watch through the window as they open the container that the food is in. Spencer pulled her stool so close to Toby's that she was practically sitting on his stool with him. She says something that I can't understand and Toby laughs before picking up Spencer and placing her in his lap. She leans into him as he picks up his chopsticks and places a bite of food in her mouth.

As I walk away, I realize something. If I can't be with Spencer, I'm glad she is with someone like him.


	5. eight years later

**This is requested by melovecastle. I hope you don't mind but I made it eight years in the future instead of five so the characters would work.**

 **Sorry if the development for the children aren't perfect for their ages... I tried.**

Toby's P.O.V.

"Spence, are you almost ready?" I call as I pick up our five month old son, Austin. I walk into our daughter's room where I see Spencer kneeling next to a pouting Bella.

"Daddy! Tell Mommy I can bring my puppy and my bunny and my bear and my kitty." Bella rattles on and on as I hand Austin to Spencer and pick up Bella, tickling her. "Daddy stop!"

I look at Spencer and smile. She is talking to our son in a small voice. She is so adorable when she is with our kids. "Well Bella Boo, why don't you bring just two of them?" I ask, setting her down next to the animals on her bed.

"But I need all of them. Please." Bella pouts. She inherited Spencer's big brown eyes and my hair while Austin has both my hair and eyes, but Spencer's adorable nose.

I give in to Bella and help her pack up all of her stuffed animals in the bag with her other toys and books. My four year old daughter is just like Spencer. I can't say no to her when she looks at me with those eyes. Bella runs to our living room to put her bag with our other luggage as Spencer walks over to me. "You let her bring all four didn't you?" Spencer grins.

"I couldn't help it. You know how adorable she is. Just like her mommy." I kiss her forehead before leading her into the living room.

I grab our suitcases and bring them out to the back of our car. Spencer comes outside and locks the door before putting Austin in his baby seat in the car. I buckle Bella into her seat and climb into the driver seat.

When Spencer gets in I smile at her, "And we are off. Rosewood here we come."

Spencer and I had moved to Pittsburgh to start our lives. Today, we were going back to spend Christmas with the girls and their families. Hanna, Caleb, and their three and a half year old daughter, Sophia, live in New York; Aria, Ezra, their two year old twins, Trevor and Taylor, and their four year old son, Tyler, live in Boston; and Emily, Alison, their adopted seven month old, Abigail, and their adopted two year old son, Luke, still live in Rosewood.

After four and half hours, Spencer is asleep with her head on my shoulder, Austin has been sleeping since the one hour mark, and Bella, who has listened to enough Frozen songs for a lifetime, has dozed off too.

I pull into Veronica's driveway and wake Spencer. She gives me a short kiss before stepping out of the car. I walk around to get Austin as Spencer unbuckles and wakes Bella. I pick up Austin and follow Bella to the door. Veronica opens the door and scoops Bella up off the floor. "Grandma!" Bella yells, wrapping her arms around Veronica. "Can we make cookies and decorate your tree and wrap presents and watch the snowman movie and sing the Santa song?"

"Whatever you want Bella Boo." Veronica laughs, pulling Spencer in for a hug after setting Bella down. "Hey sweetheart." Veronica hugs me and takes Austin from my arms. "He's gotten so big since last time I saw him."

I head outside to grab our suitcases and when I return, Bella has Veronica and Spencer sitting on the couch while she sings for them. I sit next to them and take Austin from Spencer as he reaches out to me. Spencer's phone rings and she stands to go answer it in the other room. After Bella performs a few more songs, Spencer returns.

"Mom, would you keep Bella and Austin tonight? That was Hanna. She wants me and Toby to go eat with her later." Spencer asks, sitting down and taking my hand before pulling Bella down next to her.

"Of course. When are you meeting them?" Veronica agrees.

"Uh actually around six thirty which is in a hour so we probably need to go get ready." Spence smiles, standing and pulling me up with her. I hand Austin to Veronica and pull Spencer and I's suitcases up the stairs.

Spencer goes into her bathroom to redo her makeup and hair as I unpack our suitcases. I pull on a pair of nice jeans and a red polo shirt as Spencer comes back in the room. She grabs a formfitting black dress and pulls it over her head. I watch as she slips on a pair of heels and stands, going over to the mirror. "I find it amazing how you have had two kids and still have the same perfect body you had when you were eighteen." I say, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She turns around, running her hands over my lower torso, "I find it amazing how it's been years and you still have this six-pack." I pull her into me and kiss her, running my hands over her body. Just as it begins to get heated, Austin begins crying downstairs and Spencer breaks away to go check on him. After I pull on my shoes, I hear Spencer call me from downstairs and I go down to see Spencer rocking a still crying Austin. "Toby! Thank goodness! Can you try something please? I need to go finish and he won't quiet down." Spencer says, standing and handing Austin to me before running back up the stairs.

"Hey Aus. What's wrong?" I whisper, walking him around the room as his cries began to quiet. "There you go. Don't cry baby. You are going stay and have fun with Grandma while Mommy and I go eat with all of your aunts and uncles. You and Bells are going to have lots of fun with your grandma." He stops crying and smiles, wrapping his hand around one of my fingers. I smile, "You just wanted Daddy didn't you? Daddy's got you."

"You're so good with him, Toby." Veronica smiles, looking up from coloring with Bella.

I smile and try to hand Austin to Veronica, but he grips onto my finger and his lip quivers. "Austin, I need to finish getting ready. Go see Grandma." I try to hand him to her one more time, but he begins to cry quietly. "Okay, I guess you're coming with me."

I climb up the stairs and see Spencer in her old room. "Look Austin. It's Mommy. Do you want to go see Mommy?" I ask him, walking over to Spencer. She takes him from my arms and he obliges. As I walk over to the bathroom, he begins to cry. Spencer tries to comfort him, but ends up following me into the bathroom. When she is standing next to me, Austin sticks his hand out to me, and continues to cry.

"Here Tobes. You hold him and I'll do your hair." Spencer says, handing Austin back to me. I smile down at my son and lean down so Spencer can reach my hair. As soon as Austin is in my arms, his cries began to cease.

After my hair is fixed to Spencer's liking, we head downstairs. Luckily, Austin is asleep so I place him in his crib that we keep at Veronica's. I kiss his forehead and turn on the baby monitor before walking into the kitchen to tell Bella bye.

"Daddy! Mommy! Look at my picture I drew. It's me and you and grandma and Austin and Aunt Hanna and Uncle Caleb and Sophia and Aunt Aria and just everyone! " Bella exclaims, showing us the picture she drew.

"That's so pretty! I love it Bel." Spencer exclaims, hugging Bella. I lean down to hug her and kiss her on the top of her head. As we walk towards the door, Bella calls out "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"

Spencer and I get into the car and I take her hand as she smiles, "I still can't get over the fact that we aren't tied to Rosewood anymore. We are married with two beautiful children, have amazing careers and are really happy together. I love you Tobes."

"And I love you Spencer." I murmur, pulling onto the main road. After driving for a few minutes, we pass Alison and Emily and I wave as they turn off a different road, going to Emily's mom's house to drop off Luke and Abigail.

We pull into a parking spot outside of the restaurant and I help Spencer out of the car. As we walk into the restaurant, I spot Hanna and Caleb sitting in a large booth in the back. I lead Spencer to the back and greet Caleb with a short hug. Spencer and Hanna hug and then Hanna throws her arms around me. "Toby Cavanaugh! Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in forever. Last time I came to see you, you were out of town."

I laugh, "I know! Last time I saw you, you were only this big." I tease Hanna, using my fingers to show a small gap. Hanna is eight months pregnant so she is way bigger than normal.

As we sit, Aria and Ezra walk in and head straight over to us. Hanna and Spencer stand to greet her and Ezra shakes my hand and slides in the booth on the other side of Caleb. Almost instantly Alison and Emily walk in and join the hug with the girls.

After a few seconds, a waiter comes over to take our order. After awhile of small talk, Hanna says, "Caleb. You need Toby and Ezra to tell you what it's like to have a son."

Immediately, all of the girls squeal. This is the first time Hanna has mentioned the gender of their child to anyone. I'm glad that Austin and their son will be so close in age.

"What names are you thinking about?" Alison asks, taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, we like Mason, Noah, and Ryan. We haven't quite decided on one yet." Caleb says.

All of the girls excitedly about their favorite names as the waiter brings out our main entree. After we eat, the girls talk about people they went to school with and Caleb, Ezra, and I talk about the baseball game that's on. Soon, it's nine and we have to go make sure our children are asleep because everything has to be ready for the morning.

When Spencer and I get home, I find a note on the counter from Veronica.

 _Bella was getting tired so she and I went to bed. I set up almost everything for the morning, there are just a few finishing touches for you two. The baby monitor is in my room but you can come get it if you want. Love you both, Veronica._

I show Spencer the note and she creeps into Veronica's room to get the monitor. I finish setting up in the living room and go into Spencer's old room. Austin is set up in Melisa's old room, and Bella is in Veronica's room. Spencer goes to take off her makeup and I hear crying through the baby monitor.

I walk into Austin's room and walk over to Austin's crib. "Hey Aus. Daddy's back." He reaches out for me and I pick him up. "Daddy's got you." I rock him and slowly he starts to drift off to sleep. "I love you." I whisper as I place him back into the crib.

"You're so good with him." Spencer says, when I go back into her room.

I blush as I remember that the baby monitor has been on. I walk over to her and help her get her dress off. I kiss her deeply. After a few moments, we fall back onto the bed. She discards my shirt and runs her hands over my abs. "Can we-" Spencer asks as I nod, cutting her off with a deep kiss.

The next morning, Toby's P.O.V.

I wake up buried under the covers with Spencer's back pressed against my front with her legs in between mine. One of my hands is on her stomach and the other is cupped around her breast. I give it a squeeze and kiss her neck. She turns over and pushes her face into my neck. "Toby." Spencer whines. "Let's go back to sleep."

As she begins to doze off, Bella burst into the room. I quickly pull the covers up as she jumps on our bed. "Wake up Mommy! Wake up!"

Spencer immediately sits up, pulling the comforter with her. "Hey baby." Spencer rasps.

"Mommy. Santa came last night." Bella says seriously.

"Oh my goodness. That's amazing Bells." Spencer grins.

"Can I lay with you until we open presents?" Bella asks, already beginning to climb under the covers. I look at Spencer with worry.

"Bells, why don't you go wait in the living room for me and mommy to come open presents?" I ask, hoping that she will agree. After thinking about it for a moment, Bella gets off of the bed and walks out of the room, warning us that we only have two minutes.

After the door is shut, Spencer jumps out of bed, pulling on a long sleeve red shirt of mine, underwear, and black pajama pants. I hurriedly pull on navy blue sweatpants, boxers, and a white t-shirt. I wrap my arms around Spencer and pick her up, spinning her around, whispering, "Merry Christmas baby."

I hear Bella yelling for us to come down so I go to Austin's crib. Spencer always makes me wake him up because with anyone else, he will cry for hours, but when I wake him, he just giggles. I wake him up and change his diaper and slip on a red one piece pajama set with Santa's face on the front. I pick him up and carry him downstairs, tickling him as he laughs.

"Finally! Daddy you take forever!" Bella exclaims as I sit on the floor next to Spencer. Bella is sitting on the floor, surrounded by presents. I'll admit, we spoil Bella, alot.

"I'm sorry baby. Why don't you start opening presents?" I say, putting my arm around Spencer while my other arm is holding Austin. Bella begins opening her presents and squeals every time she finishes unwrapping something. After she finishes, Veronica fixes us pancakes. Soon, it is time to get ready to go to Emily and Ali's house. I run upstairs and dress Austin in a shirt with a baby reindeer on the front that says _Baby's First Christmas_. I dress in a pair of black pants with a red and white striped shirt. I walk out of the room to see Bella in a red and green chevron dress. I find Spencer in the living room wearing a white sweater, red skinny jeans, and brown boots.

"You guys look so cute! Let me get a picture!" Veronica exclaims, pulling out her camera. I wrap one arm around Spencer's waist and hold Bella with the other. Spencer holds Austin and Veronica snaps the picture.

After the pictures, we grab our presents and go Ali's. She still lives in the house next to Veronica's. As soon as we walk in, Bella runs straight to Emily who gives her a big hug. Carrying Austin, Spencer goes to talk to Emily and Abigail while I place our presents under the tree.

Luke runs over to me and I lift him up. "Uncle Toby." Luke says, throwing his arms around my neck. I absolutely love my "nephew." Spencer is his godmother while Ezra is his godfather. Caleb is Bella's godfather and Aria is her godmother. Hanna is Austin's godmother and Ezra is his godfather. I am Abigail, Sophia, and Trevor's godfather.

"Spencer Jill Cavanaugh!" Alison calls, stepping out of the kitchen. "Let me see Austin!" The last time we came to visit, Alison was out of town on business, and when Austin was born she was in California working on the adoption process for Abigail, so she hasn't seen him in person yet.

"Wow, he looks just like you Toby." Alison says, looking at my son.

Just then, the door opens and Hanna, Caleb, and Sophia step in. Bella immediately runs to Caleb and jumps into his arms. While she loves all of her aunts and uncles, Caleb is her favorite. I set Luke down when I feel arms wrap around my leg and a voice say, "Uncle T- Toby?"

I lean down to pick up Sophia and twirl her around. "Merry Christmas Soph."

I set her down to play with Bella as Hanna comes over to me. "She absolutely loves you Toby. This morning I told her everyone that was going to be here and she walked around my mom's yelling 'Uncle Toby' all morning"

I laugh. "She is so precious."

Suddenly, Austin begins to cry from the other room. Immediately, I walk to Alison who is still holding him and take Austin from her arms. As soon as he is in my arms, his cries begin to quiet and soon they are nonexistent. Hanna and Caleb walk into the room and stand next to me. As soon as Hanna appears, Austin reaches out to her. I willingly hand him to her and her face lights up.

"Wow. He must really like you Han. He never wants to leave Toby. Not even to come to me." Spencer laughs.

Aria and Ezra walk in, each carrying one of the twins as Tyler walks into the dining room yelling "Aunt Spencer!" He immediately wraps his arms around her as she leans down to hug him. They hand Taylor to me and Trevor to Emily as they go to greet the other children.

Soon, the room is filled with children. I wind up holding Taylor, Spencer and Luke, Hanna and Austin, Caleb and Bella, Aria and Abigail, Ezra and Sophia, Emily and Trevor, and Alison and Tyler. They are all fawning over Austin and soon we set all the children onto the floor or the younger ones into playpens. Hanna is still holding Austin, but soon she transfers him to Aria.

After a few minutes of talking, Sophia comes into the room. "Presents?"

Spencer happily laughs and follows her into the living room.

We give our presents to the kids before taking our spots around the room. Austin is now in Caleb's arms. When the kids are about halfway finished opening presents, I hear a cry from Austin. I automatically walk to over to Ezra who is holding him now and hold Austin. I smile at him and he quiets.

"You see what I mean? All Toby has to do is look at him and he is quiet. It's amazing." Spencer smiles.

After awhile of the kids opening presents and showing us all their new toys, we go into the kitchen. The adults will exchange presents later. We gather around the table to eat the meal that Emily and Alison prepared.

Ezra stands up to lead us in a blessing, "Thank you for this amazing food, a safe holiday, and our big amazing family gathered with us today."

 **I hope you like this! Leave more requests please!**


	6. awkward moments

**So I decided to combine two short requests to make a longer one. The beginning is requested by a guest... Spoby reuniting in front of the girls and their partners. The end is another request by a guest... Spencer's parents walk in on them.**

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Earth to Spencer! Spence!" I hear Hanna calling. I look up from my phone to see six pairs of eyes staring at me. "Who are you texting?" Hanna takes my phone from my hand, but as I try to grab it back she looks at it. "Mhm Toby, of course." She rolls her eyes and begins scrolling through my texts. "You guys are weird. I'm glad we're not like that, babe." She says, nudging Caleb as I steal my phone back.

I roll my eyes at look around the room at my friends. Aria and Ezra are sitting on the couch on the opposite end from me. Hanna and Caleb are sitting side by side on the smaller loveseat. Ezra is sitting in a chair with Aria in his lap.

"Han. Leave her alone. She just misses him. He's been gone for two weeks." Emily says, smiling at me. It's true, Toby has been gone for only two weeks, but it feels like a lifetime. He doesn't know when he will be back and I miss him more than anything.

"Anyway, where are we going for winter break? It's next month. We need to decide!" Aria says, redirecting us to the reason we were meeting.

"Well, I think the mountains. Think about it. All the snow and pretty sights. Maybe we could find somewhere to learn to ski too." Ali says, smiling at Emily who has always wanted to learn to ski.

We think about it for a second before Aria says, "What about somewhere warmer since it's so cold here. I mean it will be cold at the mountains so it might be better to go somewhere warmer."

"I think somewhere like California. It could be super fun if we hit all the right places." Hanna suggests.

"Hmm. They all sound good to me. What do you think Spence?" Emily says, taking my attention from my phone once again.

"Uh. What about Disney World. I think the eight of us there would be tons of fun." I suggest, thinking about the crazy and romantic things Toby and I could do there.

The girls smile as I hear a knock on the door and rise to go open it. As soon as I see who is on the other side, I immediately fling it open. "Toby," I breathe, throwing my arms around his neck. "I missed you so much Tobes." I whisper, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I missed you too, baby. So much." He whispers back, before placing his lips on mine. After we kiss for a few seconds, I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn around, blushing, to see Caleb scolding Hanna and the others watching with large smiles.

"Hey guys." Toby says, wrapping an arm around me.

"Hey Toby. Now that you're here maybe Spencer will pay listen to our conversation. And of course, you can help us decide where we are going to." Alison laughs.

Toby pulls me to the couch and places me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "So, what are our choices?" Toby whispers in my ear.

"Honestly, I wasn't even paying attention." I laugh back to him.

Luckily, Emily decides to refresh us on our options. "So, I think that we have narrowed it down to the mountains, an island, California or Disney World. So should we vote?"

After we vote, we have Aria for an island, Hanna for California, Emily, Alison, and Ezra for the mountains, and Toby, Caleb and I for Disney World. We decide to revote, this time without the island and California, and Aria and Hanna both vote for Disney.

"So, I guess we will be going to Disney World?" Toby asks, kissing my cheek.

"It's going to be so fun! Just warning you now, you three guys will be wearing Mickey ears." Hanna teases.

After we book our trip, we decide to meet in the morning to discuss more details. Toby and I watch as our friends leave before he sets me on the counter and stands in between my legs. "I missed you baby." Toby grins, leaning in.

I kiss him passionately and wrap one arm around his neck and run my other hand through his hair. He lightly pulls on my hair with one hand and runs the other up and down my leg. After a few moments, Toby places his hands under my thighs signaling me to wrap my legs around him. He carries me up the stairs to my room and lays me on the bed. **(we know what happens next)**

As Toby lays next to me on the bed and wraps his arms around me, I put a hand on his cheek, whispering, "You can never leave me for that long again. I thought I was going to go crazy."

"Believe me, I felt the same way." He whispers, running his hand down my body. I lean up and reconnect our lips, pushing myself into him.

"Spencer. Do you want to... Oh my goodness!" I pull myself away from Toby to see my mom standing in the doorway. I quickly pull the sheet over our naked bodies.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to locate my shirt. I smile as Toby slips me his discarded shirt under the sheet.

"Well, I came to ask you if you and Toby wanted to go to dinner, but I see you had other things on your mind." She frowns.

Toby and I make eye contact and I feel him reaching around under the sheet for pants. I sit up and look at my mom. "Well, I am getting hungry. Can we still join you?"

"I guess honey. Please just put some clothes on." She sighs, walking out of my room. "Meet me downstairs in ten minutes."

After she leaves, I stand and look at Toby. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah. I'm sure your mom is really excited for dinner with us." He laughs.

"She knows we have done it before so really it should be no surprise." I smile, hugging him from behind.

Toby smiles, "I'm not even going to ask how she knows that."

"Hanna." I laugh as he hands me my dress and slips on his jeans.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to go down and talk to her sometime." I say, taking his hand once we are fully dressed. We laugh as we go down and hear my mom on the phone with someone. "But I saw them naked. In bed together, kissing. How am I ever going to get that image out of my head."


	7. engaged!

**Request from guest: Can you do one where spoby tells the girls and their significant others that they are engaged and want them to be in their wedding?**

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Babe." I whine, wrapping my arms around Toby's waist from behind. "Hurry. I don't want to be late."

Toby smiled, turning around, "I'm ready Spence. You look gorgeous." I blush as he kisses all over my face and takes my hand to lead me out the door of the loft and downstairs. As we get into his truck and he starts driving, Toby plays with the ring on my finger. "I can't believe we're engaged. I can't believe you said yes."

"Really, Tobes? You were surprised? We've been dating for six years, and you are surprised I said yes to marrying you? Well, I am surprised you actually proposed." I laugh, teasing him.

"Are you really? I thought you figured out that I was going to." Toby smiles. Toby had proposed to me last night. He made my favorite diner and proposed after we ate. He bought me the prettiest engagement ring I have ever seen. We also decided that tonight we would tell the girls, Caleb , and Ezra and ask them to be in our wedding.

I smile as Toby continues, "That was probably the second scariest moment of my life. The first was asking your parents for permission to propose."

I laugh, "Was it really that scary? They actually like you now."

"Well, they seemed to like me alot less when I asked for their permission to marry their youngest daughter." Toby frowns, thinking back to the memory.

Toby's P.O.V.

 _"Hi Toby. Come on in. Sit down." Veronica says, hugging me. I sit on the couch as she sits next to me and Peter sits in the chair._

 _"So, Toby, what's going on?" Peter asks, leaning forward._

 _"Well, as you know, Spencer and I have been dating for almost six years. These years have been the best years of my life and I have learned so much. Not only about myself, but about what it's like to love someone and care for someone unconditionally. I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry you daughter." I say, nervously as the Hastings look at each other. Peter glares at me as I finish._

 _"Toby. I would be honored to hand Spencer off to you. I'm so glad she has found someone who loves her that much." Peter says, after looking at Veronica and thinking for what felt like years._

 _I feel my face break into a grin as Veronica leans over to hug me. "I'm so glad you are going to be part of our family Toby. I know how much Spencer loves you and I can only say that I feel the same." I hug her back and pull back as I see Spencer's car pull in the driveway. Veronica and I have become closer after the divorce. She has actually become a fan of mine._

 _Spencer walks into her old house texting someone and smiles as she looks up and sees me sitting on the couch. "Tobes, what are you doing here?" Spencer asks, placing herself in my lap and kissing my cheek._

 _I send a frantic look to Veronica as she smiles and says, "When I invited you to go out to eat with your father and sister, you didn't think I would invite Toby too?"_

Spencer laughs as she comes to a realization, "That was why you were at my mom's before we went to meet Melissa's boyfriend isn't it?"

I nod and smile as we pull into a spot at The Grille. Spencer pulls me in for a short kiss before getting out of the truck. I spot the rest of the group already sitting at a table in the back corner. Spencer and I walk over as Aria exclaims, "Spence! You look so pretty tonight. It's like your glowing."

I look at Spencer and smile as she laces our fingers together. "So, how was your anniversary?" Emily asks.

"Well," Spencer begins, glancing at me. "That's what we wanted to tell you guys." Everyone at the table focuses on Spencer and she continues. "We are engaged!"

The girls immediately squeal and run to hug Spencer and I. After everyone sits down, Hanna, who is sitting across from Spencer, begins to examine the ring. "Toby, this has got to be the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen. Caleb, you need to bring him with you when you start looking!" Hanna exclaims. We all laugh as Aria, Alison, and Emily agree.

"Where did you find this, Toby?" Alison asks, still staring at Spencer's hand.

I smile, "Well, I actually designed it and gave my designs to the jewelry shop and they made it."

The girls continue to fawn over us and ask questions until our food arrives. After we eat, I clear my throat. "So, Spence and I had a question for all of you." As they all look up, I continue, "We were wondering if you guys would like to be in our wedding."

The girls squeal in response. I laugh, "I guess we can assume that the girls want to. Caleb, Ezra?"

They quickly nod and Spencer smiles, "So, Caleb, we were wondering if you would be the best man?" Caleb smiles, "I would love to." Caleb is my best friend so the choice for best man wasn't hard, but for Spencer, picking a maid of honor was difficult.

"Ar, would you want to be my maid of hon-" Before Spencer can finish, she is cut off by Aria throwing her arms around her neck.

For the rest of the time we are at The Grille, the girls animatedly chat about the wedding while Caleb, Ezra, and I talk about other things. Soon, Spencer and I have to leave to go meet her parents. As we part with the girls, we are met with cries of congratulations and hugs.

As we get in the car, Spencer sighs, "I'm so excited for the wedding! Even though we haven't even started planning it yet, I just know that it's going to be the best day of my life."

One year later, Toby's P.O.V.

I stand at the altar waiting for Mr. Hastings and Spencer to come out. Behind me, I have Caleb, Ezra, Jason, and my partner at work, Lorenzo. Across from us, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Alison stand in their matching pale blue dresses. After looking through many choices, Spence and I decided on blue and gold for the color scheme of our wedding.

Finally, the doors in the back of the church open and Spencer steps out. I feel Caleb pat my back, but I am mesmerized by Spencer. I can't believe that in just a few minutes, she will be my wife. I feel tears come to my eyes as Spencer gets closer to the altar. Her dress fits her perfectly. Mr. Hastings removes Spencer's hand from his and places it in mine, smiling.

I lead Spencer to the top of the altar with me and listen as the ceremony begins. I shoot a reassuring grin at Spencer and squeeze her hand.

"Do you, Toby Cavanaugh, take Spencer Hastings to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Spencer Hastings, take Toby Cavanaugh to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride."

I pull Spencer in for a kiss. I register the crowd clapping behind us, but for now, all I care about is the amazing girl standing in front of me.

 **I hope to have another chapter up today. It is partially written, but it depends on my time frame as to if it will get posted today or not! Remember, review and leave requests please! Thanks for all of the support!**

 **Also, if you know a great spoby story, whether it be yours or not, please tell me the title! I need a new one to read.**


	8. i missed you

**This is just a short one until I can write a longer one!**

 **Please leave requests! I only have a few left and I am almost done with those.**

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Spence. Wake up." I hear a voice say. I open my eyes to see Aria standing over me. "The plane landed. We can go home now."

I stand up, stretch and grab my bag from the slot above, and follow Emily off the plane. Emily, Aria, Hanna, and I went to Europe for two weeks to visit Aria's aunt and uncle. We had a great time, but I really missed Toby. Especially since we got in a fight the day before we left and only made up about two hours or so before I left.

Two weeks earlier...

 _"Spence_ , _Toby is here." Emily calls from my window. Toby was supposed to drive Emily and I to the airport while Caleb is bringing Hanna and Aria. I grab my suitcase and head downstairs to unlock the door._

 _Last night, Toby and I had gotten in a fight about my safety which had resulted in him leaving my house. After getting my anger out, I realized that he was just acting the way he was because he cares about me so much. I couldn't accept it because I have never been treated like that before. Sometimes I get mad at him when he gets over protective, but honestly it's really hot._

 _As I let him in, he gives me a small fake smile and walks over to hug Emily. As Emily talks to Toby, she sends me a confused look. I shrug as in response and walk over to stand next to them. I place my chin on Toby's shoulder as I stand behind him. I place a kiss on his earlobe before whispering, "Can I talk to you?"_

 _As Toby nods, I take his hand and pull him up the stairs and into my room. I sit down in the rocking chair he built as he leans against my bed. "Tobes, I'm really sorry for getting so mad last night. I know when you told me not to associate with him that you were right. I've just never had anyone care about me that much to defend me against someone. I'm so sorry I threw you out last night. And I'm about to leave for two weeks and I can't go if you're still mad at me." At the end of my speech, my voice has cracked and I feel a tear slipping down my face._

 _Toby walks over to me and envelopes me in a hug. "It's okay baby. I know how you feel about me doing things like that and I shouldn't have done it." He kisses my forehead as I tug him closer to me._

 _I hear a knock on the door. "Uh, I hate to interrupt, but we should probably leave soon so we can make it to the airport on time."_

 _I tug on Toby's hand until he is standing in front of me. As he begins to walk, I jump onto his back and kiss the back of his head as he carries me down the stairs._

 _As we get down, I jump off and begin pulling my suitcase out to the car. I only get to the door before Toby takes the suitcase from my hands and I see that is rolling Emily's too._

 _I climb into the passenger seat of my car as Emily gets in the back Toby sits in the driver's seat. Our hands are loosely intertwined and Toby sends me a smile that could melt my heart._

 _When we get to the airport, we meet up with Hanna, Aria, and Caleb before going to the check in station. When we finally get to the point that Toby can't come past, I grip onto his waist._

 _"Tobes," I whine. "I'm going to miss you so much." He pulls me closer and I bury my face in his neck. I pull back a little to bring his lips to mine in a short but sweet kiss. Our flight number is called and I am forced to release Toby. As I break away, He leans down to kiss my cheek, "I love you babe."_

 _As I walk away, I blow him a kiss and mouth 'I love you' back._

Present time

As we exit the gate and go into the lobby, I hear Hanna squeal. She runs ahead and I see Caleb waiting for her with a huge grin on his face. She meets him and pulls him in for a long kiss.

I scan the area and notice Ezra and Paige standing near Caleb, radiant grins on their faces also. I scan the area repeatedly, but don't spot Toby anywhere. My heart sinks a little as I watch Aria and Emily run to their lovers. Ezra spins Aria around and then hugs her close while Emily and Paige immediately hug.

I stand to the side, not wanting to intrude on their moments, but really wanting to ask why Toby isn't with them. I'm really disappointed he isn't here.

Suddenly, I feel two arms wrap around me from behind. "Hi, beautiful," A warm voice whispers in my ear. I spin around and wrap my arms around Toby. I smile and wrap my legs around his waist as he pulls me closer to him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got off the plane, baby. Caleb said I probably had time to go buy you a coffee, but obviously not. But here's your coffee." He says, setting me down and handing me a coffee.

"Okay, you are officially the best boyfriend on the planet." I say, leaning up to press a light kiss to his cheek.

As we walk back to the group, Hanna looks at me in shock, "How did you have time to get a coffee already?"

"Toby went to get it for me." I say, smiling widely as he pulls me into his side. I wrap my arm around his waist as Hanna teasingly says, "Caleb, that's a good boyfriend. You should have gotten me coffee."

Hanna rushes off with Caleb to find coffee and Emily, Aria, Ezra, and Paige decide that they are going to leave because they rode together. Toby and Caleb came here together so Toby and I have to wait until Hanna and Caleb get back.

Toby sits in a chair and pulls me into his lap. "I missed you, sweetheart."

I turn into him and let my lips hover over the corner of his mouth. "I missed you too Tobes. And I'm still really, really sorry about the thing before I left."

"Spence," Toby whines, moving his mouth to my ear. "It's okay. Stop saying that you're sorry."

I smile and stand as I see Hanna and Caleb walking back to us, Hanna waving two coffees. As they approach, Hanna hands a coffee to Toby. "I figured you didn't get yourself one. It looks like I was right. "

We begin to walk out of the airport and I slip my fingers into Toby's. I'm so glad he is always there for me.

 **Once again, please leave requests!**


	9. help

hey guys. this is not a chapter. I'm just looking for a specific story. it would mean a lot if you could help me find it. I'm pretty sure it was a one shot and aria had died in an A attack and the girls and their families were all at the hospital and toby came to comfort spencer... if you know what this is please let me know


End file.
